dig_build_livefandomcom-20200215-history
Shelter/Transcript
To see the page about this episode use this: Shelter Just a normal day in Minecraft, the sheep are grazing, one falls a 1 block drop, birds are cawing. Cut to The Noob. He starts tapping a tree, taps it again it becomes a block. It absorbs into his body Noob: Ah! Ah... He starts tapping the tree again to get more wood. A pig walks by and looks at him, Noob starts chasing the pig around to jaunty country music Dood: You, Player Dude! You've gotta stop chasin' that pig around, man! And Build yourself a shelter, it's gonna be nighttime soon! Build yourself a shelter Dude! Noob starts chasing pig around again, Country music plays again (Squeal!) Dood: Build yourself a shelter! Nighttime comes, Zombies Start moaning, funky lounge music starts playing, Skeleton shoots Noob Noob: Ugh! Daytime comes, butterfly shows up and lands on a flower, pig goes up to it and eats it, Noob spawns again, feels himself to see if everything is fine Dood: Sha! Dude, I told ya, you gotta build yourself one of them shelters. Those Mobs, man they come out at night, you gotta build something to protect yourself, git yourself some of that dirt man, and start stackin' it. Hooah! Noob starts digging, then places down four dirt blocks, starts digging again, pig watches him Dood: Build on, Dude! Lounge Music montage begins, Noob finishes house (Caw! Caw!) Noob: Ah! Noob runs inside and blocks up the opening, lounge music continues, bird flies off, pig runs off, a creeper, two zombies, two skeletons appear, two zombies set up a ping pong table and begin to play, two more zombies appear with another skeleton, one zombie sets a boombox, another sets down a "turf" and start breakdancing, sun comes up, all mobs leave, a sleeping skeleton wakes up notices the sun and runs off Noob takes two blocks out and walks out for a stretch, an arrow flies into the side of his house, surprised look Lawrence the Skeleton: Hey, how's it goin'? both look at eacother, Noob walks up fisted, an arrow flies into his chest, falls over, disappears '' (Pop!) ''Reappears, crawls behind the tree, zoom out, he starts tapping more trees to get rid of the shade, he walks back into his house for another night A man with no pants, a cape, and a top hat appears (possibly a Greifer) and takes out a Flint and Steel, he runs into the forest and sets it on fire, leaves area Two zombies happened to appear when the Greifer sets fire to the forest, they look for a second and then go seperate ways, sun comes up Noob comes out again, checks to see if Lawrence is around Noob: (shudders) Lawrence is in a little pool with a drink Lawrence: Mornin' Noob tries to run back inside but hits his head, two arrows are shot in his back, falls, disappears (Pop!) Reappears, scowls Noob dirts up the pool, pig watches him, pig coughs up butterfly from 2 days ago Noob goes in for the night, looks to see if anything else needs to be done, pulls head back in Nightfall comes, a zombie comes in with a hard hat, makeshift chairs, a screen, and projector come out of the ground, a few skeletons, creepers, zombies & an Enderman come and sit to watch a Felix The Cat short '' sun comes up, all materials go back into the ground, everyone goes Home'' Noob looks around for a minute, walks out, Lawrence is on the roof Lawrence: Hey, Sleepyhead. I've been waitin' all mornin' for ya. Thought we, uh go get coffee and a little shopping, finally get that dress I've wanted. inhales yeah... He shoots an arrow and misses, smugly; Noob walks off & falls into the hole knocking the arrow into the hole and into his "area" Lawrence: Hahahaha... (Pop!) Noob spawns on his head, whistling Dood brings a chest over, he dumps out alot of torches and places one on Noob's house, walks off episode ends with Lawrence on a pig with a parasol on a mountain Roll Credits